Run Away Runway
|image= Superstar model.png |caption= Candace's daydream about her being a superstar model |season= 1 |production=112A |broadcast=9 |story=Martin Olson Bobby Gaylor |storyboards=Sherm Cohen Antoine Guilbaud |director=Dan Povenmire |us=February 7, 2008 |international= |xd= |pairedwith="I Scream, You Scream" | arc= | adapt= | dvd= | iTunes= }} Phineas and Ferb join Gaston Le Mode's runway, and their outfits become the newest fashion trend. At the same time, Candace tries to become the newest fashion model. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates clones of himself so they can wait in line for him. Episode Summary Phineas sees Candace watching Gaston Le Mode's fashion show on television. He asks Candace why anyone would want to wear such ridiculous designs, and this gives Phineas an idea. He tells Ferb to put the cold-fusion reactor on hold, and that he knows what they're going to do today: they're going to become fashion designers. Candace then calls Stacy and says that she knows what they're going to do today. As she leaves, Perry uses the fireplace to enter his lair. Major Monogram quickly tells Carl to show to close up since he was not wearing any pants, and briefs Agent P about Doofenshmirtz about buying some copy machines and thousands of ink cartridges. He tells him to find out what he's up to and stop him. The boys are starting work on their fashion design that has to be comfortable, cool, undetectable by radar, and absolutely scream summer until they receive help with their designs from Isabella and the Fireside Girls since they also want to earn their sewing badges, and they soon get started. Meanwhile, Perry flies to Doofenshmirtz's blimp and enters on top of it, and Doofenshmirtz quickly uses duct-tape to fix the hole that Perry entered through and capture him. He tells Perry about his plan and shows him his Copy-and-Paste-inator, telling him about how he hates waiting in line while he could be enjoying something else. So he decides to make copies of himself to do all the waiting and to spread his evil. He asks Perry "Who's crazy now?" as he laughs maniacally in front of his new mural, which is a silhouette of himself laughing maniacally. At the Googolplex Mall, Candace and Stacy see the runway of Gaston Le Mode, as Candace daydreams about becoming a supermodel. Meanwhile, backstage, Gaston Le Mode is having a hard time finding someone with a long enough neck to wear his new design until his assistant finds Candace and shows her to Gaston, and he immediately hires Candace as a model for his runway. Gaston Le Mode dresses her in his unusually long necked fashion, and names her his cou de crayon. Candace is flattered and agrees to walk the runway. Back at Doofenshmirtz's blimp, Doofenshmirtz thinks he has tanned his eyeballs after copying himself. As the first copies emerge, there are a few problems; the first needed more toner, the second was a paper jam, and the third was a dumb-looking version of himself. He comments on how it comes out perfect when people copy their booties. Gaston remarks that Candace looks beautiful in his new design and is about to introduce her to the runway, when he receives Phineas and Ferb's new design. Gaston likes it and tells Candace to cancel her design and to wear Phineas and Ferb's creation, which is just their normal clothes. Before long, the whole of Danville is sporting their fashions. Candace storms out and sees how fast Phineas and Ferb's fashion is spreading. She meets Stacy, who is wearing an outfit just like Ferb. She tells Candace that Gaston Le Mode's designs are so 42 seconds ago and goes off to buy some shoes. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz is in his blimp. He has already mass-produced his clones, and he orders them to do all his waiting, so that he doesn't have to. He releases them and they parachute down to the Googolplex Mall. Everyone sees the clones are wearing pharmacist clothes and they immediately think it is a new fashion. Doofenshmirtz is about to push Perry off the blimp to his doom until the dumb-looking version of him appears. Attempting to delete the flawed clone, Doofenshmirtz tries to press the Delete button, but accidentally presses the Delete All button and all of his clones disappear. He blames Perry for what he did, but Perry ties his hands with the duct-tape and jumps out. Doofenshmirtz realizes what he did, but is pulled out of his blimp and gets strapped to the rudder of a plane by the duct-tape, cursing Perry the Platypus as he flies away. When Candace beckons to her mom to see "something crazy" and Linda states that she's "looking at it", Candace shows her the ground floor of the mall, but as the pharmacist fashion has caught on and everyone is wearing lab coats, Linda states that it looks like a pharmacist convention. Surprised, Candace gives Linda a cheesy smile while Linda doesn't care. Gaston tells Phineas and Ferb that he will take all the credit for the pharmacist look and that their fashions are so 3 minutes and 47 seconds ago. Isabella tells them that she still likes their fashion, and they go off to lunch with their mom, as Phineas sees Perry. Candace is left saying her dreams were shattered and to remember that she'll always be Gaston Le Mode's cou de crayon. Ferb tells her that's French for "pencil neck". Transcript Songs *''Forever Summer'' Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? * By Phineas: * By Isabella: Perry's entrance to his lair Perry makes sure Candace is gone, then sits on firewood in the firеplace, presses a button, and whizzes off to his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Dirigible! Mistaking Doofenshmirtz for a pharmacist Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is one of the two episodes that reveals that Major Monogram does not wear pants while at headquarters. *When the Doofenshmirtz clones are deleted, one is standing in a line. In front of the clone was Jeremy's mom. *The times quoted in this episode are roughly equal to real life time elapsing. *First episode Phineas did not say "Hey, Where's Perry?" *First of many episodes in which Isabella is seen leading the Fireside Girls, but does not wear her uniform once. *According to the tape measure, Candace's neck is five and a half inches long. *First episode where the evil jingle sings something different than Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! *First episode where Ferb accidentally loses his clothes, the second being "Swiss Family Phineas". *Second appearance of the building engineer, the first being "Rollercoaster". *Second episode Candace does not say anything after a busting failure, she just smiles cheesily. ("I, Brobot") *In this episode, the Fireside Girls try to earn a badge instead of a patch. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *First episode in which Doofenshmirtz is mistaken for a pharmacist, thus beginning a recurring joke throughout the series. *When Limda says " So you dragged me all the way down here for a pharmacist convention?", the horror music from "Rollercoaster" can be heard. Production Information * Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release:Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::French Stewart ("3rd Rock from the Sun") guest stars as French Designer Gaston in "Run Away Runway," airing Thursday, Ferb-ruary 7. After watching "This Country's Next Super Supermodel," Candace wants to be a famous supermodel, and she soon gets discovered. At the same time, Phineas and Ferb decide to become world famous fashion designers. To her horror, Candace is chosen to model her brothers' new line - which looks exactly like the clothes Phineas and Ferb wear every day. Meanwhile, so he'll never have to stand in line again, Dr. Doofenshmirtz has invented a copy machine/tanning bed that spits out clones. Errors * When the lady compliments Ferb on his outfit, her lips are still closed. * When the girl showed the magazine to Candace, one of Ferb's eyes was bigger than the other one. * The clothing in the sewing machine Phineas is riding is orange, but the string Ferb is holding is purple. There is no visible purple on the clothing in the sewing machine. Continuity *This is also the first time the Vague magazine is seen. Its second appearance is in "Candace's Big Day". *Candace's line "Cou de Crayon" is later mentioned in "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!". Allusions * Jerry Lewis -''' When Gaston's assistant says he has great news, Gaston askes if it is a Jerry Lewis marathon on TV tonight, and later when Gaston receives a package, he askes the delivery person if it is an autographed picture of Jerry Lewis. Jerry Lewis was extremely popular in France, and this excitement over Jerry Lewis stereotypes the French's obsession with him. * 'Vogue -' The name of the magazine with Phineas, Ferb, and Gaston on the cover's name is Vague, a parody of Vogue. * 'Field & Stream -' The name of one of the magazines Candace holds up is Streams in Fields, a parody of Field & Stream. * As the Doofenshmirtz clones jump out of the blimp, they can be heard shouting "Geronimo!," "Sitting Bull!," and "Some Native American icon!," playing on the convention of skydivers shouting "Geronimo" while jumping out of a plane, originally adopted by American paratroopers during World War II after they had seen a film about the Native American warrior. * '''Duran Duran - The title of the episode may be a reference to the Duran Duran song, 'Runaway Runaway'. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom, Additional Voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Doofenshmirtz Clones, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Alyson Stoner as Isabella, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * Olivia Olson as Vanessa * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Allison Janney as Charlene , Additional Voices * French Stewart as Gaston * Ming Wen as Dr. Hirano * Additional voices: Jeff Bennett, Loni Love, Aliki Theofilopoulos, Kari Wahlgren :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References pl:Wybieg na wybiegu Category:Episodes Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 1 episodes